onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ranger94/The void century and the lost kingdom
Ok so this is more or less a small story i created about the void century and some ideas i had about the characters we were introduced to and so on. This is just the beginnign if you guys will like it i will upload more if not than i will stop. Enjoy... 800 years ago Day one : My name is Joy Boy. I am an adventurer and commander of the Hermes the fastest ship of the kingdom. My king Damoclees the IX has intrusted me with a special mission. Our kingdom of Atlantis is the greatest kingdom ever build but now i am afraid that it is in grave danger and there isnt enaugh time to save it. Or us for that matter. I am writing these pages on route to Raftell. The last refuge besides the capital of Atlantis. It is here where we leave our knowledge, our hopes and dreams before it is too late. We are to bring the last of the great stones there to preserve atleast something of our grate nation so that those that will come after us know the truth. I intent to leave this log in a chest in the great hall where the stone shall sit and wait for the day that i tis discovered and our spirit our nation can be reborn again. On the next pages i shall try to capture the history of our kingdom as well as the events that led to its down fall. Where to begin. Our nation was always powerfull. But our strength didnt lie in numbers no. It lay in ,believe it or not, fruit that grows on our Island. They are unlike any fruit you have seen before. For a long period of time we believed them to be evil. Fructus diabolus or The devils fruit as we call them. They are not nutrieous and other than being odd themselves they cause strange affects on those who eat them. They change into, into... monsters. Or so we believed. But sooner or later anything that scares humans is turned into a wepon against them. We tried to understand them. We tried to depict them. When we draw one two more pop up. To be honest i believe we have only scratched the surface on what there is to be known about these fruits. So far we could only categorize them into three groups. The first one are those that let us take the apearance of an animal. Most of these now reside in our main military force. Or i should rather say resided but i will come to that later. The other group are those that grant those who eat them a devils ability and these are the ones that have been caled the devils chidren the most. These people sometimes comand the forces of nature it self and bend those forces to their will. A couple of years ago i can remember one o those users vividly. He could transform to anyone he wished. He caused a lot of trouble in our kingdom . I remember how they caught him. He transformed into a woman unfortunately the wife of one of the soldiers trying to catch him. Out of all the faces in the world. The last group are perhaps the most dangerous. They are called the kings fruits. Those who eat them manipulate the elements. These fruits have been passed down in the royal houses of alantis for generations and one of them is special. When evere a king is about to die an Apple is put by his side so that the fruits ability is transported into the fruit. So the ability has been pased down since the first king Damoclees the I. It is the ability to command fire itself. It is strange that even thought these are the most powerfull fruits the hero of our kingdom doesn not wield sucha an element at his disposal. The kings son prince Lancelot of Damoclees. His is a strange ability. Many would say not exactly suited for battle but our prince is wery stubborn. I have to be honest when i first saw it i couldnt believe my eyes. His arms and legs could stretch the length of an entire battlefield. Hitting him with a club wouldnt do you any good as weel. He as an only child was supposed to inherite the fire ability however our princ had a small accident when he was a child and wondered off into the royal gardens. There lay a tree. On it one fruit. He was a curios child and so he decied to eat it. How can i know this you ask me ? My father was the general of our military forces. I was placed as a guard to the princ when he was little. For my service later in life the king has granted me the privilage to command my own ship and crew. I was just a boy back than. No more than 17 years old when i first came to the palace. The young prince became as my little brother. I wowed to protect him no mater what. I had learned a lot of the history of our people from my time at the palace and as you now know about the strange gifts or curses that have been given us by the gods. With these abilities to win a battle was never hard for us. Well so we thought ... Category:Blog posts